Sweet Dreams
by FlipoutPenguin
Summary: A oneshot that is similar to "Nightly Rituals".  Shea has a dream one night about the resident farm girl that he finds to be incredibly nice to think about...  But, hey...what's that under his blanket!  Masturbation, one sided Shea/Chelsea, oh jeez!


Okay, I want this fic to be more set in Sunshine Islands, as I was imagining all of this happening inside the tent on Mushroom Island. However, this actually takes place in Shea's hut in Island of Happiness, so you guys can imagine it being wherever. ^_^ Now I may be incorrect in thinking Shea and Wada sleep on nothing but blankets and grass, but anything like a real bed just doesn't seem to fit with their way of life. I noticed (and, judging by some content of certain Shea fics, others have too) that Shea gives off a certain air that he has no idea of anything sexual, which would really be no surprise since he's lived with nobody but Wada since forever. In this piece, he discovers how to remedy a situation that he has never had to deal with before. I think that's it for the explanations... Enjoy!

xxxxx

Eyes slowly blinked open. What a nice dream… Shea sat up in his bed, which was little more than a blanket and some grass, and looked out the window of the hut where he and his adoptive father lived. The sun hadn't even risen yet. It was still night time. He settled back under his blanket and stared up at the thatch roof ceiling, contemplating in his mind what had caused him to wake up at such an early hour. He thought back to the entrancing dream that had manifested itself while he slept.

It concerned the girl he met not too long ago. Her name was Chelsea, and she was the resident farmer of the little island. He had known her for several weeks, and they became friends quickly. However, his dream awakened feelings in him that he had never experienced before… No girl ever made him feel this way.

His thoughts turned to the dream, trying to recreate as much of it as he possibly could. He himself had not been present in it. Rather, he was in amongst the stars, viewing everything from an invisible place in the sky. It was night time in the dream as well, and his friend Chelsea had been the main focus. Unlike how he saw her everyday, her clothes were gone. While he had never seen a woman completely nude, he let his dream imagination fill in the blanks somewhat. She stood in a shallow pond alone, the moon causing her pale skin to seem almost luminescent as it reflected off of her. She bent down and cupped her hands to gather a good amount of water and then lifted them over her head to let it fall on her bare body. Her hands ran over herself, rubbing away the droplets as they slid down her skin.

He sighed and tucked his arms under his head as a soft smile graced his lips. Although he had no idea what the feelings were, he decided they were pretty nice. There was a pleasant heat pooling between his legs at the remembrance of his dream. He glanced down at his blanket for a split second but then blinked confusedly as he looked back up. He took a second longer look downward, and his eyes scrunched in confusion at what he saw. Something was sticking up under his blanket… He hadn't remembered any discomfort with sleeping that night, no rolling over onto anything that poked him… Wide-eyed, he slowly lifted the blanket off of him, only to reveal that he still couldn't see what it was. What, it was under his loin cloth now? He took a quick look at Wada before lifting the cloth and draping it over his stomach. His eyes became even wider. The thing was a part of _him_? He began to panic slightly, wondering what he had done to cause that to happen. Did he eat something strange? Was this some kind of sickness?

His gaze shifted to Wada, his adoptive father, as he snored lightly in his slumber. He didn't know why, but he had an idea that asking Wada about it might be a bit…weird… But what if it was serious? Would it hurt if he tried to touch it?

Eyes glancing around quickly, he slowly advanced a finger toward his hardened penis, prodding it slightly. He discovered that whatever happened made him quite stiff as well as causing him to stick up like that. However, the gentle poking didn't cause him any pain. In fact, he discovered that it was a slightly pleasurable touch. For some reason, he felt that this odd occurrence wasn't a dangerous thing at all. Curiously, he lifted his finger to the head of it and circled around it with the pad of the digit. Heat rose to his cheeks as he felt the warmth increase in the area.

Then he had an idea. If one finger on it caused that good of a feeling, he had to wonder what would happen if he used his whole hand. Taking one more look at Wada to make sure he remained undisturbed, the boy lifted the blanket back up to cover his body again. His hand slithered down his body, past his chest, past his stomach, until it rested inches from its intended target.

He glanced one last time to the other side of the hut before wrapping his fingers around his stiffness. His eyes fluttered at the touch, his cheeks warming to a rosy hue. He squeezed himself gently and jerked, suppressing a reflexive moan as it tried to escape. Slowly, without quite understanding what he was doing, he gripped himself firmly and began an up-and-down motion. He could definitely find no wrong in what he was doing now. It felt far too good to be any kind of problem. His hips lifted to meet his hand as he picked up the pace little by little. Eventually, he was going fast enough to generate soft slapping noises as his fist hit his bare flesh. His blanket rose and fell with his movements as he frantically stroked himself. He didn't quite know where any of it was leading, but he pressed on at as fast a pace as he could go without waking Wada. His eyes squinted tightly shut, and he gritting his teeth behind closed lips as his thoughts drifted back to his dream. Chelsea… He remembered hazily the movement of her small hands sliding over her breasts, unintentionally brushing one of her nipples.

For reasons he could not understand, this held some strange significance in helping him towards his unknown goal, to which he felt he was utterly close. Then, in a split second, everything around him collapsed as the feelings overwhelmed him. His mouth flew open yet released no sound as his hips jerked upward. His eyes rolled back, and he felt a thick, hot liquid splash onto his fingers as the intense heat filled his body. Then, just as quickly, it was over, and he was left wide-eyed and gasping silently at what just took place.

What was _that_? It felt so good… After his heart had slowed down a bit, he lifted his hand out from under his blanket to examine it. It was covered in an unidentifiable white fluid. He brought it suspiciously to his nose and sniffed. His face screwed into a sour look, and he quickly scraped his hand against the grass. That was one negative side effect, he supposed…

Shea cast another glance at Wada, whom he discovered was still asleep. It looked like not even the loudest of his sounds had awoken him. He breathed a small sigh of relief.

It seemed there wouldn't be any trouble with disturbing Wada should he want to do that again, which of course he would. He smiled another small smile of satisfaction at his "work". Then, not bothering to re-place his loincloth, he turned on his side and closed his eyes, willing his sweet dreams to return.

xxxxx

I've always been interested in the concept of Shea in regards to sexual situations. I, as well as many people I'm sure, quite enjoy imagining him slowly learning how to do everything, from the contents of this story all the way to actual intercourse itself. I mean, how much practice or knowledge could he get in when the only other person he'd been in contact with for a good amount of time was Wada? If you even just watch videos of when he is proposed to, he doesn't even know the significance of the blue feather. He simply thinks it is a very nice gift and doesn't know any differently until Wada explains what it means. So I believe it is not too much of a stretch for him to not know anything about sex. There's my mini rant. I believe I'm done now... Thank you for your time!


End file.
